Today, physicians, patients, and/or nurses have to deal with phone tag, missed calls and lost voicemails in their day to day communications. Considering the busy schedules of medical professionals and their patients, such phone tag and lost communication is almost unavoidable. In addition, medical professionals face unique problems related to a temporal urgency regarding the personal and private nature of health care related communications. Communications between physicians and patients is highly urgent and needs to be timely conveyed for optimum care. In addition, physicians face problems related to liability, urgency, and privacy in dealing with their communications with other physicians, medical professionals and patients. There is also an emotional aspect to such communications as it deals with sensitive and personal health care matters and as such needs to be tightly controlled and disseminated in a proper manner. Physicians also have to deal with liability issues related to their communications and their exposure to malpractice is often dependent on prompt and careful dissemination of important, time sensitive and private health care information.
Present day messaging systems in the medical space involve a physician navigating to his or her voicemail, another physician's voicemail system or directly contacting or having a nurse call a patient via telephone. A message for a physician may sit on a voicemail system until it is retrieved by the physician and/or his or her nurse. In addition, a physician or patient might not know if a particular message has been listened to. In order to listen to the message, the physician and/or user may have to call back into the messaging system. The current invention is active throughout the complete cycle of the messaging process. It specifically addresses the problems with phone tag, busy lines, and lost voicemails and makes left messages more productive and traceable.
The current invention turns day to day phone tag, busy lines, and lost voicemails into productive communications where messages are archived and maintained for easy retrieval. Current messaging and archival systems only work for users who are using the same messaging system. The present invention is agnostic to the type of end user. It accommodates both subscribed and unsubscribed users. Other systems are generally stand alone and do not allow integration into existing workflows. This invention extends several APIs (Application Programming Interface) which allows a user to add in Call Bridging, Call Conferencing and/or Call Surveys into any programming platform. In addition, these APIs may be all WSDL (Web Services Description Language) compliant.